


Double Life

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: Double Life [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Costumes, Hero Worship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Part of him wants to step out of the shadows to stop this madness, but part of him is curious.





	Double Life

Bruce was supposed to be out of town for three days, but after his second night out of Gotham, he decided to come back early. After leaving his suitcase to Alfred’s care, Bruce makes his way toward the Batcave with every intention of catching up on everything he missed while he was away. When Bruce gets down there, he hears voices and immediately goes on alert. He hides in the shadows, eyes narrowed, as he tries to gauge the situation. That’s when he spots Dick and Tim near the computer console. Bruce starts to step out of the shadows when Dick says something that stops him short. 

“I want you to fuck me. With this on.”

It’s then that Bruce notices the cowl of his own Batsuit in Dick’s hand. In shock, Bruce misses Tim’s response and barely catches what Dick says next.

“Give me your mask.”

Tim hands over his mask and Dick slips it on. Dick then hands over the cowl. Bruce watches with a confused frown as Tim slips it on. Part of him wants to step out of the shadows to stop this madness, but part of him is curious. He remembers a fleeting kiss from long ago; just a soft press of Dick’s lips against his own before Dick ducked his head and rambled on in embarrassment while Bruce stood there with a frown of disapproval on his face.

Snapping out of the fog of memory, Bruce realizes he must have missed something because Dick and Tim are now standing naked except for the mask and the cowl, in front of the Batmobile, kissing. 

“Oh, Dick,” Tim moans. 

“No, lower,” Dick commands.

“Oh, Dick,” Tim repeats in what Bruce can’t decide is a mimicry or a mockery of his own voice.

Whichever it is, it renders Bruce immobile, stuck in place and helpless but to watch as Tim bends Dick backwards over the hood of the Batmobile. Bruce had been so sure that Dick had gotten over his adolescent crush, but now he realizes that Dick’s issues with him run deeper that he had previously imagined. And as Bruce watches Tim fuck Dick over the hood of the Batmobile while Dick moans so loud that it echoes through the cave, Bruce wonders how he could’ve missed this. A dozen questions run through his mind. First and foremost of them, how long has this been going on and how could he, one of the world’s greatest detectives, have missed it when it was right there under his nose?

Bruce is so lost in thought that he’s almost but not quite startled when Dick suddenly calls out his name. Dick’s voice sounds so ragged and desperate, like he’s on the razor’s edge of pain and pleasure, that Bruce starts to step forward out of some kind of twisted instinct, but stops when Tim growls Dick’s name in that strange imitation of Bruce’s own voice again. Instead, Bruce turns on his heel and heads back up out of the Batcave and into the house. As he’s leaving, he hears Tim’s voice echo softly through the cave.

“Was it everything you imagined?”

The note of desperation and hopefulness in Tim’s voice makes Bruce close his eyes for the barest of seconds as he remembers all the times Dick’s voice had taken on the same tone when speaking to him. Now Bruce sees that desperate need for approval in a new light and he’s not sure what to do with the revelation, so he shoves it into the back of his mind as he tries to forget what he saw.


End file.
